Sarah Lacey (Meridon)
Sarah Lacey (AKA Meridon) is the main character of Meridon from the Wideacre trilogy. Appearance Sarah has long copper hair and blue eyes. She is said to look similar to her grandmother/great-aunt, Beatrice Lacey. Personality Sarah is a quiet and modest young woman, who cares for others. Sarah loves her surrogate family as if they were related by blood, especially her younger adoptive sister. She learns in her late teens that she was adopted by a gypsy family and about her ancestors from Wideacre, and she was torn between the two worlds. Ultimately, she decides to go live at wideacre after being pressed by James. Sarah struggled to adapt to her new lifestyle, due to having lived her whole life traveling on the road and struggling to survive day by day. She has a strong sense of honor, as she was willing to accept an arranged marriage to please James and those with high expectations of her inheriting Wideacre. However, she also has a strong will, as she ultimately decides that she doesn't belong at Wideacre, leaves her fiancé, and orders Wideacre to be sold so she can return to the only family she had known and loved. Biography Sarah was born to Richard and Julia MacAndrew (nee Lacey). Unknown to her, her parents were siblings and themselves were the product of sibling incest by Beatrice and Harry Lacey. Sarah was conceived after Richard raped Julia to break her will and prompt her to end her engagement to James. Upon learning the pregnancy, Richard offered to marry Julia to save her reputation, which she sadly agreed, but she came to regret her decision once she discovered he was not only a serial rapist and killed many of her friends but also killed their surrogate parents John and Celia. Although Richard exhibited a deep interest in the pregnancy, Julia knew he was a danger to their child and, after Sarah's birth, she ordered Ralph to kill Richard and she handed Sarah over to a gypsy family to keep her away from Wideacre before dying herself. James, who had learned of Sarah's existence through a letter after Julia's death, spends years searching for her. Sarah was renamed Meridon by her adoptive family and, despite their struggles, recalls having a loving family. When she becomes a teenager, James tracks her down and reveals her heritage to her, and offers her to return to Wideacre and collect what is rightfully hers. Although saddened to leave her family and beloved younger sister, Sarah agrees to return and live the life she was meant to have. She finds living in luxury stiffy and uncomfortable due to the expecations others have for her as the heir to the estate. She agrees to an arranged marriage, but does not love her fiancé and doubts she will be happy with living at Wideacre. Ultimately, after her adoptive sister dies, Sarah decides she can't reconcile with the two worlds she has experiences, and decides to return to the gypsies. She leaves behind her fiancé and orders that Wideacre be sold on the market, and happily returns to the only family she had ever known and loved.Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Wideacre characters